Like We Used To
by IsabelleReid
Summary: Blaine makes a mistake in kissing Rachel when drunk. Kurt finds a friend in Dylan Hollinger who is also on the Warblers and is consoling him. Has Blaine lost Kurt forever or is this the start of a beautiful relationship?
1. Dylan Hollinger

Hope you like my Klaine fanfic. **I don't own Glee or any of the characters, except Dylan.** Let me know what you think and feel free to suggest any plot ideas or British-isms that i have written by accident. Going to be multific. J

KayleighBella

* * *

><p>"Of all the people to kiss, why <em><strong>Rachel?<strong>_"Kurt asked himself loudly, trying his hardest to make it to his room while the hall was spinning. Suddenly his legs gave out and he fell, confused when he didn't hit the floor but stopped a few inches short.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Dylan's voice floated into the countertenor's consciousness and Kurt was sure that this was some kind of dream.

"Dylan?" He asked, his speech slurring slightly and the other warbler was suddenly assaulted by the smell of spirits on the junior's breath. The blonde alto chuckled softly and carried Kurt's small frame across to his room which thankfully Kurt didn't yet share.  
>"I'm flying!" Kurt murmured and raised his arms, grinning like a child, all of his usual composure lost. Dylan shouldn't find him adorable but he did, kind of. He was surprised by how much Kurt co-operated while the older boy undressed him down to his boxers and tucked him safely under his covers.<p>

"Night Dylan, thank you." Kurt said tiredly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before promptly falling into a light sleep. Dylan fought the urge to stay there and watch Kurt sleep, keep their fingers interlaced, but that would've been a little too odd. "Night." He settled with and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>"No Wes that's <em>cheating!<em>"

"It's war, there's no cheating in war." Wes deadpanned then smirked mischievously as the body count of David 's team began to rise.  
>"Dylan, do you fancy helping me beat Wes on CoD?" The senior council member asked, pausing the game and looking at Dylan hopefully, giving full puppy dog eyes. As Dylan considered this proposal he took in his surroundings and smiled fondly at how surreal this picture was. The usually immaculate students of Dalton were sat in the common room in sweats playing video games. Days like this Dylan was reminded that they were all still so young.<p>

He grabbed the controller with his calloused hands and went to work. A few hours into their impromptu games marathon Kurt traipsed into the room, wearing sunglasses and hoping everyone just thought of it as a bold fashion statement. Dylan smirked knowingly and raised a hand in greeting to Kurt who surprised everyone by sitting next to Dylan.

"Blaine." Kurt uttered coldly as he nodded to acknowledge the very hung over straight-A student. Everyone pretended not to notice how icy his tone was and kept playing their games. Dylan threw his controller to Thad who almost missed it by smiled sheepishly as he recovered spectacularly and shuffled closer to the action. Dylan and Kurt got up and sat on one of the couches in a quieter part of the large room.  
>Kurt felt his phone buzz in his pocket and was greeted by a text from his best friend from McKinley.<br>**Mercedes: Hey Kurt, how's this all boy's school treatin' ya? ;) M x  
>Kurt: Not too bad, the thing with Blaine and Rachel has caused some hatred. I'll be fine though, Dylan's taking good care of me, i'll call you and tell you about him later boo. K xx<strong>

"Sorry, if you're busy i can go back over there?" Dylan asked with a dopey half smile that Kurt matched with his own. He had told Mercedes the truth, he did dislike Blaine for being so inconsiderate and Dylan was looking after him and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Thankyou for what you did last night Dylan, I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket and focused on Dylan who laughed a little. _Oh great, how have i embarrassed myself this time?_ He thought but was relieved by Dylan's reply.  
>"No you just said something about flying when I carried you to bed." The older boy laughed then admired the shade of crimson that Kurt's porcelain cheeks had turned. "Could have been worse. I mean, it's fine though. You were sickeningly adorable."<p>

Kurt shook his head at his own behaviour and glanced at Blaine whose hazel eyes were locked on Dylan, giving him dirty looks behind his back – literally. Looking at Blaine he could see the scene between him and Rachel unfold over and over again, talking to Dylan did ease the pain a little though. He wondered why he had never noticed Dylan before in the countless Warbler's meetings that he'd attended. He'd probably been too busy staring at Blaine when he didn't think anyone was watching.

* * *

><p>Blaine got up watching the pair still and rubbed his head, wincing slightly. He'd obviously done something but Blaine had no recollection of last night and what he'd done that had forced his best friend into the arms of Dylan, of all people. He felt sick to his stomach watching Kurt giggle at something Dylan said and played with his sleeve like he always did when he was a little nervous. Blaine decided enough was enough and walked out of the room, groping around for his phone which was buzzing in his pocket. He answered it just in time but didn't think to check the caller ID.<p>

"Hey Blaine – hiccough – how are you?" Rachel crooned into the receiver, clearly more than a little drunk.  
>"Um hi Rach..."<p> 


	2. Maybe, maybe

**Short authors note. Thankyou to those who have read and reviewed and are following this story. Short chapter, sorry. I promise to have the next one up within the next week. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, review and let me know what you think and whether you have ideas for this story. :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only the characters you do not recognise.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was just wondering how you felt after last night? I also wanted to know whether you'd like to go on a date with me..."<p>

"I umm... I'm gay Rachel" He said, horrified as sections of last night came back to him.

"That wasn't what you said when we shared that steamy kiss" Rachel crooned in response, clearly she'd been drinking again.

"I'm sorry Rachel, i think our... antics last night may have upset Kurt"

"Of course it did, he totally crushes on you!"

"He... Oh crap... Okay. Bye Rachel" He said finally, overwhelmed by the realization that Kurt had feelings for him, _romantic feeling for him. How had he never seen this before?_

* * *

><p>"I was just wondering whether you'd like to go to the Lima bean or somewhere with me? I'm just headed out and i know how much you love your coffee." Dylan had said to Kurt later that afternoon after he'd finished rehearsing what to say countless times.<p>

"Umm... Yeah, that's really nice of you to ask Dylan. I'll just make myself presentable and be right out." Kurt smiled politely and Dylan had to stop himself from telling Kurt that he always looked perfect. The taller boy left Kurt's room in high spirits and walked out to his mustang, drumming his fingers impatiently. He finally felt like he was getting somewhere with the angellic countertenor. Looking in the car mirror he let himself admire his reflection and began to tame his unruly blonde hair. _Was this a date anyway?_ He hadn't specified either way, so he could live in hope.

Kurt set about fixing his hair and selecting his favourite scarf for the occasion, his tiff with Blaine forgotten. Dylan _was_ a nice guy after all, exceptionally good looking now he thought about it. There was nothing to stop him trying things with Dylan, I mean if Dylan wanted to do _things_. He headed out after one last look in the mirror and was instead seeing the reflection of two mischievous looking senior counsel members.

"Kurt, come with us." David said whilst he and Wes grabbed one of Kurt's arms each, leading him to their room while he protested angrily.  
>"Guys I have to go, Dylan is waiting."<br>"He can wait 5 more minutes." David said and invited Kurt to sit opposite them. "Look, Blaine's upset. He's sorry for whatever he did and frankly we're fed up of hearing 'candles' on repeat."  
>"If he wants to apologize he can do so himself." Kurt said, feeling a little relieved that Blaine was as affected by their new found distance as he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan Pitt had never really had a problem with Blaine in the few months that they had been rooming together; today, however, he'd gone too far. Blaine was currently lying face down in his pillow on the other side of their room, iPod blaring out 'Candles' by Hey Monday for the hundredth time that day.<p>

"Blaine, buddy." Ryan raised his voice above the music and shook the Warbler's frontman gently.  
>"Mhmm." He uncharacteristically uttered.<br>"I think you should tell Kurt how you feel if it's cut you up this much."  
>"I've no idea what you mean Ry."<br>"The whole Academy knows that you and that girl from New Directions hooked up, they also know that Kurt has, or had, (Blaine involuntarily shuddered) a serious thing for you"

Blaine appeared to mull over this information, whether he was pondering admitting his feelings for Kurt or denying the whole thing was unbeknown to Ryan. Thankfully though for Blaine, David and Wes chose this moment to burst through the door.  
>"Kurt's going on a date with Dylan." Wes choked out and David nodded thoroughly to back up his point.<br>"No, they've never even spoken before." Blaine said, clutching at theoretical straws as he stood. Should he intervene? For Kurt's sake of course, to keep him safe and all that.


	3. What hurts the most

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. College and being ill are a nightmare for my writing habits. I hope you like this chapter. :) this is closer to how long the chapters will be from now on. Let me know what you think and whether there are any errors? ALSO I do have twitter. KayleighBellax. I'll tweet when i'm updating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters, only those you don't recognise. **

**xx**

Kurt reached Dylan's mustang and got into the passenger's side smiling as Dylan shifted noticeably; relieved as the engine roared to life. "So, umm, this could kind of be a date... If you wanted." Dylan said quietly as he watched Kurt change through the radio stations aimlessly.  
>"It's only a date if you're paying."<br>"I could do that I mean I was planning to anyway so-"  
>"I was kidding Dylan, this can be a date, even if we pay for our own meals." Kurt teased him, enjoying how much the alto squirmed at Kurt's sarcasm.<br>_He could learn to love Kurt's sarcasm, given a bit of time._

Kurt and Dylan hand sung along to a radio station that seemed to favor Broadway musicals. The countertenors heart leapt in admiration as he realised that he and Dylan shared a common interest. They'd both agreed that they were rather hungry and that they should go into Westerville and find a restaurant. "Fazoli's on South State Street?" Dylan suggested as they approached the Italian-styled diner. Kurt nodded enthusiastically as he admired the furnishings inside whilst Dylan parked effortlessly.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson let his fingers wander freely over the keys in the abandoned auditorium. He'd been just in time to see Dylan and Kurt drive away together looking sickeningly happy. He hadn't played this song in a while and wasn't really sure who'd written it.<p>

"_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

_**Ooohhh..." **_

The tanned lead sang with a raw kind of passion that couldn't be taught. David looked on and sighed, unseen by his best friend. He watched as Blaine rested his head in his hands after he'd let the last notes linger eerily. The counsel member could have sworn he saw Blaine wipe away a stray tear before putting on his brave face. _There had to be something he could do to cheer Blaine up or get him to stop being so stubborn and just admit that he has feelings for Kurt_.

"Hey Blaine." David jogged into view, pretending he'd only just arrived. "Just thought you'd like to know that we're having a Warblers meeting tonight to pick our set list for the Valentines Ball."

Blaine's fabricated smile fell. The Valentines Ball was organised by the Warblers to showcase potential competition pieces. What Blaine had forgotten, however, was that the last song was without the back-up vocalists and tradition said that the lead would have to serenade his Valentine. He could of course serenade Wes or one of the other Warblers in a playful, light-hearted way, or he could attempt to unscramble his feelings for Kurt and decide whether they were friendly or romantic.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you ate that huge pizza by yourself." Kurt giggled and watched his breath becoming apparent in the cold night air.<p>

"Well I can't believe you only ate that tiny salad until I force-fed you some of my Chocolate Fudge Cake."  
>"- which my complexion will never forgive you for." He piped up and then scowled, trying to hide the smile that threatened to betray his 'anger'. He was having a brilliant night out and had completely forgotten about Blaine – <em>no really, he had!<em> He followed Dylan happily and didn't mind that the other boy had timidly linked their arms together; leading him somewhere he realised wasn't back to Dalton. "This has been so lovely Dylan, don't ruin it by ending the night in abduction." He teased the older boy who just laughed and tugged him towards a karaoke bar and the countertenor's eyes lit up.

Kurt looked around curiously while Dylan went to get their drinks. _How had he never seen this place before?_ It was classy and minimalistic; the gray walls twinkled as the stage lights reflected off the silver music note shaped mirrors that were scattered throughout. As Kurt looked at the other people there he felt oddly reassured that they were the youngest people there. The band were currently warming up and people were taking their seats, writing down their requests and handing them to the drummer who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"One diet soda for you." Dylan said and handed him a request paper along with a book that contained all the songs that the band knew. He looked through the list and he and Dylan spoke at the same time.  
>"Broken Strings?" They both said and Kurt blushed an adorable red color. Kurt wrote their song and their names on the paper in his elegant script and got up, handing it to the drummer, ignoring his cocky stance.<p>

"Kurt Hummel and Dylan Hollinger?" The guitarist asked a few songs later. Everyone so far had been good, but not outstanding. _Maybe they could show everyone how it's done._ Kurt took to the stage and took the microphone looking comfortable and glanced sideways and saw that Dylan looked terrified. He took his shaking hand in his own and smiled reassuringly as the band began to play.

"_**Let me hold you for the last time**_

_**It's the last chance to feel again**_

_**But you broke me, now I can't feel anything" **_

Kurt began to sing, enjoying everybody's shocked and delighted looks. He gave Dylan's hand a gentle squeeze and was happily surprised when Dylan began to sing and sounded, well, amazing.

"_**When I love you and so untrue**_

_**I can't even convince myself**_

_**When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else" **__  
><em>

The nervous alto sang and was thankful that Kurt was holding his hand. He didn't care what everyone else thought, this was his moment and he was going to enjoy it. His voice melted with Kurt's as they sang the chorus together before splitting off to sing their respective verses again.

"_**Oh, it tears me up**_

_**I tried to hold on but it hurts too much**_

_**I tried to forgive but it's not enough**_

_**To make it all okay**_

_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real**_

_**Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse**_

_**How can I give anymore**_

_**When I love you a little less than before?"**_

**...**

"_**But we're running through the fire**_

_**When there's nothing left to say**_

_**It's like chasing the very last train**_

_**When we both know it's too late, too late**_

_**You can't play our broken strings**_

_**You can't feel anything**_

_**That your heart don't want to feel**_

_**I can't tell you something that ain't real"**_

Kurt turned to face Dylan and grinned, by this time they were both totally immersed in the song. Dylan pulled his microphone from the stand and continued singing, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. This song was about Kurt and Blaine, he knew that much. Hopefully though, this meant that Kurt was ready to move on... hopefully.

"_**Let me hold you for the last time**_

_**It's the last chance to feel again"**_

They both practically whispered the last two lines together, their voices merging deliciously again as they bowed and were greeted by rapturous applause. Dylan couldn't stop grinning as he replaced his microphone then pulled Kurt into a tight hug before jumping off the stage, leading Kurt back to their table.

Kurt leant across the table and pressed a kiss to Dylan's cheek, still smiling happily. A gentle kiss on the cheek after a beautiful performance, that's all it took to get Dylan Hollinger feeling ridiculously giddy. "You were so brilliant Kurt." Dylan complimented the countertenor who merely nodded smugly.  
>"As were you Dylan, that song suited your voice so well." He added genuinely. He'd had an amazing evening; it didn't compare to anything else he'd ever experienced. <em>Maybe there were good guys out there, not just Blaine.<em>

* * *

><p>"Fancy a dance? C'mon, I know you love this song." Dylan grinned mischievously as he dragged Kurt from his seat as a petite blonde began to perform Speechless by Lady Gaga immaculately. Kurt admired her natural beauty and the amount of passion she put into the song. <em>I don't think even I could better this performance.<em>

The fashionista shrugged his shoulders and took Dylan's awaiting hand, who then bowed formally causing the younger boy to giggle as he walked to the dance floor. The brunette put his arm around the alto's waist and timidly rested his head on his chest as they began to waltz slowly. (It was nice to be close to someone taller than him for once!)

_As far as he was concerned, things couldn't get much better. His sister was singing one of Kurt's favorite songs beautifully and Kurt himself was wrapped up in his arms. He wasn't entirely sure whether he'd wanted to date Kurt when they'd first met, but this confirmed it for him. Kurt's small boyish figure felt right against his slightly taller, muscular one._

"You've left me speechless." Dylan murmured tunefully as the song came to an end and reluctantly they parted.

"That was Lexie Hollinger" Someone announced and the girl curtseyed while the crowd applauded enthusiastically.  
>"Lexie." The girl repeated a few minutes later as she extended her hand towards Kurt's, eyeing Dylan knowingly. Dylan shot her a death glare which caused the other boy to blush and giggle as he shook Lexie's hand.<p>

"This is Kurt, he's a... good friend." He said, sounding irritated.  
>"You're an amazing singer." Kurt told her, a little shy. "And I totally love your boots, where did you get them from?" He added before he could help himself. Dylan rolled his eyes playfully as they began to discuss fashion. <em>Hopefully mom and dad are still manning the bar and won't come over here to complete the embarrass Dylan as much as possible mission that appeared to be going on.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**What Hurt's The Most – Rascal Flatts **

**Broken Strings – James Morrison **

**(Speechless – Lady Gaga)**

**Sneakpeak: ;) In the next Chapter we meet Emma Anderson, Blaine's little sister... **


	4. Our world's gonna' end now

**A/N: Sorry again for not posting soon enough. :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, except those you don't recognise.**

* * *

><p>"They should be back by now shouldn't they?" Blaine asked as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost past curfew. He stared at the ceiling absently and wondered where they were, what they'd done? Did Dylan make Kurt laugh adorably like he did when he surprised him by knowing his coffee order? <em>I'll just go check, see if they're back yet. I mean, curfew's in a half hour and I'd hate for Kurt to get in trouble.<em>

He got himself up and stretched, walking through the corridors of the Warbler house and stopped in his tracks when he saw that they were indeed back. In fact they were actually so back it made Blaine feel sick. Dylan had his hand resting on Kurt's porcelain cheek, the porcelain cheek **he** should have been caressing. He spun on his heel and ran as fast as he could back to his dorm, ignoring the strange looks he received from anyone on the way. _What had he expected? They'd gone on a __**date**__ that's what you did after first dates didn't you?_

* * *

><p>"I had such a great night Dylan." Kurt admitted, he'd expected it to be mediocre but he really had loved every minute of it. He just wasn't sure whether he was over Blaine yet. Before he knew what was happening Dylan's face was very close to his; he let his eyes flutter shut and Dylan closed the gap between their lips and kissed him timidly before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow Kurt." Dylan whispered gently before giving a little wave and retiring to his room.<p>

"Wes I need your help." Kurt said as he burst through the senior's door and into his large room.  
>"Blaine was just here and demanded the same." Wes said and turned away from his History paper on the desk, with all this drama there was no way he'd get it done tonight. Kurt sat on Wes' bed then buried his head in his pillow before screaming angrily into it, muffling the sound.<br>"Blaine just said he saw you and Dylan looking very cosy, I thought that should make you happy, not make you yell into my upholstery." Wes deadpanned and saw the countertenor's face react again to the mention of Blaine's name.

_Oh crap, that's exactly what I didn't want. I wonder how much Blaine saw…_ Kurt thought to himself as he sat up and collected himself. "The thing is I'm not sure that I'm 100% over Blaine, I mean, he was drunk when he kissed Rachel and did God knows what else with her. I can't get him off my brain though; he probably doesn't even feel the same." Kurt said far too quickly and Wes gave his brain a moment to catch up.  
>"Well, Kurt if you like Blaine then it's not fair to lead Dylan on. He's a nice guy."<br>"Yes, yes, yes I **know** that Wesley, that's no help whatsoever. I **like **Dylan but I really **like** Blaine. The only one who can stop me thinking about Blaine is Dylan. Which kinda says that I can't stop thinking about Blaine. Maybe if I went out with Dylan a few more times then it would help me make my mind up." Kurt finished, smiled pleasantly then ran off. "Glad I could be of help." Wes shouted after him then rolled his eyes, returning to his history work.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in a meeting with the other council members doing what could only be described as sulking. It was late and all he wanted was to go to sleep so he could dream about Kurt and make Dylan go away.<br>"So Blaine, what do you think about us singing Perfect by Pink for our group number at the Valentine's ball?" Thad asked and the lead Warbler merely shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to talk about the stupid ball that stupid Dylan would be taking Kurt to. Period.  
>"Look Blaine, just go to bed. You're being no help at all and quite frankly it's rather pathetic." David chastised, flinching slightly as Blaine stormed out, slamming the door much harder than necessary.<p>

_I've totally messed this up. I should never have kissed Rachel. What was I thinking?_ Blaine asked himself aloud, fishing around in his pocket for his phone which buzzed with a new message.

**From: Emma Anderson; Hey big bro, thought you were coming to get me soon and show me your fancy school and Westerville? :( Em xx**

He'd totally forgotten his promise to Emma with all the Kurt Rachel Dylan drama. Emma was only 13 and she presented a welcome escape from the campus (and Dylan). It was 9:45pm on a Saturday night but he was pretty sure she'd still be awake.

**To Emma; Hey Em, totally forgot. Do you think Mom would let me come get you tomorrow morning? B xx**

Blaine waited for her response and wandered back to his room, collapsing tiredly on his bed. His thoughts drifted to Kurt and Dylan again and he started singing quietly under his breath.

"_**I thought I knew, everything about you,**_

_**Down to your last move.**_

_**I thought you knew, everything about me,**_

_**Like you were my diary.**_

_**Time, times' ticking by, looking for the reasons why,**_

_**you left.**_

_**The day you, come back, around, the Worlds Gonna End, The Worlds Gonna End now.**_

_**When you say, you're wrong, the sky will fall down, the sky will fall down now.**_

_**That day won't come, were over and done.**_

_**The Worlds Gonna End, The Worlds Gonna End Now."**_

"Dude you alright?" Ryan asked his roommate and Blaine stopped singing immediately. "Wes said he'd sent you to your room. It's Kurt isn't it?" The taller boy asked, perching on the edge of Blaine's bed and taking his lack of response as conformation.

"Nah, it's just family stuff y'know." Blaine half-lied and shrugged, happy when Emma's reply was affirmative. "I'm beat, Em's coming over tomorrow and I have to pick her up early." He mumbled before going to brush his teeth and donning his sweatpants. He took one last look at his cell wallpaper of he and Kurt in Westerville somewhere before he turned it off. He tossed and turned in his bed, uncomfortable. His brain kept replaying the scene between Kurt and Dylan until finally the unconsciousness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong>

**World's Gonna' End – Megan and Liz**

**Next chapter; Kurt's confused and Mercedes is planning a New Direction's ambush in Dalton. Blaine brings his sister to Dalton and she makes friends with someone Blaine'd rather she didn't. (Any guesses who? ;)) **

**I also need a bit of help deciding pairings? Blaine/Kurt? Dylan/Kurt Blaine/Dylan?**


	5. We'd really like you to be there

**A/N sorry for not posting regularly, yet again. :( i had family issues. I'm back to writing again now and thanks to some wonderful reviewers i'm pretty sure where i'm going with it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just characters you don't recognise**

* * *

><p>"<em>He <em>_actually __kissed __me, __my __first __real __kiss. __Wow. __I __can__'__t __help __but __feel __like __I __should __have __been __kissing __someone __else __though.__"_ Kurt wrote in his diary; his first diary that he'd got from the grief councillor. She'd said it was good for feelings so he'd kept it ever since, mainly marking important milestones, like this one. He sighed softly and shut the ribbon-bound book and hid it back underneath his socks. He wandered lazily into his bathroom and began his skin regime, sinking beneath his Egyptian cotton sheets when undressed. _Why __did __everything __have __to __be __so __difficult? __I __like __Dylan, __he __likes __me; __what__'__s __so __difficult?_He flicked through the pictures on his cell phone absentmindedly. He missed McKinley. Dalton was safe which was the main thing but he missed the freedom of expression that his former school offered.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke abruptly to the sound of his alarm clock going off. 6am; <em>great<em>. He stepped out of the shower later and got dressed. Looking in the mirror he chuckled. _Black __jeans __and __my __white __polo __shirt. __This __is __Kurt__'__s __favorite __outfit __of __mine; __said __it __shows __off __my __body __well. __I__'__m __sure __he__'__ll __think __the __same __if __we __happen __to __bump __into __him __today._

He got into his car and drove the 2 hour journey home. He was greeted by his excitable younger sister and he hugged her tightly, feeling suddenly much better. He didn't bother to look for his parents; they paid his tuition so he wasn't around them so why ruin it? They also always seemed to be busy when he was due home during is breaks from the Academy.

He admired the girl momentarily before she walked to his car and got in the front seat, fiddling with the radio. He got in the drivers side and put on his seatbelt, turning the keys and listening to the engine roar to life. "So Blaine, how's prep school? Any cute guys? Well any apart from **Kurrtt.**" She elongated the syllables in his name then turned her gaze to the window when her older brother grimaced at the name he used to love.

"There's plenty thank you. Kurt's found a 'cute guy' all of his own." He said matter-of-factly, trying not to sound too rude.

* * *

><p>"So…" Blaine began when they both exited his car in the parking lot. "There are 3 separate dorms: Phoenix, Swift and Warbler." He gestured to each of the buildings like he did when giving the tour to prospective new students. She gazed in amazement then shuffled closer to Blaine as a group of lower years gave her an odd look, like they'd never seen a girl before; <em>maybe <em>_they __hadn__'__t_. Emily subconsciously adjusted her shirt and jeans before looking at the Warbler building.

It was old looking and the ancient brickwork was being engulfed by wall plants that clung to every surface and seemed to multiply as they stood there. She could imagine Blaine living somewhere like this personally, somewhere with bags of character.

"All the musicians live in Warbler, the jocks in Swift and the super intelligent people in Phoenix."

"The nerds?"

"Well, yeah."

"Kurt's a cheerleader, does he board in Swift?" The younger Anderson asked as he entered the Warbler house and gave those who had stayed on campus this weekend a shy wave.

"Hey Em." David said and Wes followed close behind him. It really was remarkable how much Blaine and his sister looked alike. They had the same natural tight curls in their hair which both attempted to tame; their eyes were the same shade of hazel; and they both had thick eyebrows that their friends liked to tease them about occasionally.

"How are Mr and Mrs A?" Wes asked Emily and she shrugged sadly.

"They went away on the yacht on Friday on an adults only thing." She mimicked her mothers voice then crossed her arms.

"So, hang on. Mom and Dad think you're at home?" Blaine asked, concern and worry clear on his face. _This __was __just __like __Em,__he __knew __she __hated __them __for __all __the __trouble __they__'__d __caused __Blaine;__she __just __hid __it __better._

Emily merely shrugged and set off down the corridor.

"Ow, oh my god, i'm so sorry." She said as she collided with someone who was just leaving their room. "Is that… Alexander McQueen? Your scarf, it isn't it?" She demanded and at these words Blaine rushed down the corridor after her. He only knew one person who was likely to be wearing an Alexander McQueen scarf and that was…

"Hi I'm Kurt, what's your name?" The countertenor's voice rang through the hall. _Oh __crap.__I __didn__'__t __want __her __meeting __Kurt, __who __knows __what __she__'__ll __say?_

"Are you alright Em?" He asked, avoiding Kurt's gaze as he noticed their alike features.

"I'd love to see your clothes, Blaine's are boring." She piped up and gave her a death stare, ignoring his brother's worry.

"It's not too bad; I'm educating him slowly." Kurt and Emily laughed together. Under any other circumstances this would be perfect, Kurt and his sister getting along swimmingly. Blaine wandered back down the corridor and sat on the sofa in the common room, leaving them to their fashion.

* * *

><p>"So this is the limited edition McQueen jacket."<p>

"I really wanted one; they just never do it in my size." The younger girl complained and stared at his wardrobe in amazement. She could see why her brother liked Kurt; he was immaculately dressed and seemed like the nicest boy in the school.

"Well maybe you could convince Blaine to treat you to a scarf for Christmas if we both ask him really nicely." Kurt said then winked mischievously, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"Blaine, calm down. It isn't a bad thing that Emily and Kurt get on. Think about if you guys do get together in the future, you'll have a head start." Wes soothed as he watched his friend practically pulling out his hair as he explained the situation. Blaine's composure changed and he couldn't help but smile at the mention of them possibly being a couple in the future. _See, __even __Wes __agreed._

Blaine, can I have a McQueen scarf for Christmas?" Emily's voice appeared from the common room door and she shuffled in with Kurt, both wearing matching adorable pouts. _Those __lips, __look __at __Kurt__'__s __lips. __I __bet __they__'__re __like __silk. __If __I __could __only __just__…_

"Blaine, hello? Earth to Blaine!" Kurt said and chuckled at his horrified expression when he realized he'd zoned out and was staring.

"Yeah, what? Umm, yeah, probably." He stammered then got up, smiling briefly at Kurt before taking Emily's hand and leading her away to finish the tour.

"So **thaats** Kurt." Emily teased later while they ate their evening meal in the Cafeteria. He didn't really like eating here but he had promised to show her everything.

"He's really nice, and **sooo** beautiful. He's rather angelic don't you think?" She rambled as she ate her spaghetti, not really paying much attention to the few boys around her who continued to eye her curiously.

Blaine had had an amazing day. He'd shown Emily the whole campus, introduced her to his friends and even sung a duet with her, courtesy of the Warbler's who'd decided to stay behind. _I __should __really __be __taking __her __home __soon, __but __I __really __don__'__t __want __to.__I __forgot __how __much __fun__ she __was __and __how __much __I __missed __her.__I__'__d __have __to __make __sure __to __call __her __regularly._

"C'mon Em, it's getting dark, we'd better go." He said finally when his little sister was sufficiently stuffed with food.

"But Blaine…"

"No buts Em, come on."

Emily stood up begrudgingly, looking thoroughly annoyed at having to go back. She walked to Blaine's car in silence but all signs of annoyance seemed to be forgotten when they hit the highway and they chatted and sang all the way home. _Well __**Emily**__**'**__**s **__home._

After saying a painful goodbye Blaine was startled to hear his cell playing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream in his pocket. Without checking his caller ID he answered.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Yep, what's going on… Burt?"

"It's Kurt, he's been in an accident." His world fell apart all of a sudden. _Not __Kurt, __not __his __Kurt.__It __couldn__'__t __be. __It __had __to __be __another __one._ He did all he could to keep listening.

"He's been in an accident and you're closest to Westerville hospital. We're on our way but it'll take us a while. We'd really like you to be there to calm Kurt down if he wakes up."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, I know. Major storyline! By now I think you've gotten into my way of writing, let me know if there's anything I'm doing wrong or anything that's bugging you. Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>

**Next time: Blaine rushes to the hospital and cannot believe what he sees…**


	6. It's not his fault

**Hi guys, here's the latest chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas or anything bugs you? I'm on Twitter and i tweet about when i'm uploading a new chapter if thats easier for you. My name is kayleighbellax if you want it. I'm thinking of doing the next one as a longer Christmas chapter. What do you think?  
>Much love x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: It's not his fault.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed into the hospital room and put one hand to his mouth in shock as he took in the scene infront of him. Kurt was attached to lots of tubes and wires and this had Blaine scared. <em>Kurt looked so... un-Kurt. <em>That usual sassy character who rarely let anything phase him looked so vulnerable and the Warbler's frontman had to turn away briefly to compose himself. He sat by his bed and took Kurt's hand in his own, it felt as perfect as he imagined it might but this **wasn't** how he'd thought it would happen.

"Kurt? Oh my God. Blaine, you can leave now. I'm here." Came Dylan's voice unexpectedly from the door and Blaine snatched his hand away quickly. Blaine scowled and stood up, trying not to feel intimidated by Dylan as he tried to square up to him. "Dylan, back off. His **family** asked me to be here for him."  
>"Well i'm his boyfriend. If they'd met me they wouldn't have bothered to ask you."<br>"Do not test me Dylan, don't try and make this about you. It's about Kurt and we both need to be strong for him." Blaine tried to reason and then he recoiled when Dylan's fist connected with his jaw, releasing a disgusting _crack_ into the silent room. He didn't know what happened but he saw red and threw himself at Dylan, punching every inch og him that he could see. Strong arms pulled the pair apart and Burt stood looking at them, furious.  
>"Blaine, what the hell is wrong with you? And who the hell are you?" he demanded before shoving them both outside to the waiting room away from Kurt, Finn and Carole.<p>

"I'm Kurt's boyfriend sir, Dylan Hollinger." Dylan said and extended his hand formally which Burt ignored with an unimpressed grunt.  
>"This jackass started on me, i was just sat there with Kurt and he tried to order me away. I told him you sent me but he didn't listen and hit me." Blaine said and couldn't help but feel slightly better when the older man's jaw settled into a less angered line as he explained events and rubbed his own jaw subconsciously.<br>"Burt, he's awake. The nurse said it won't last long. Hurry." Carole shouted sounding panicstricken. "Boys, you stay here. I mean it." Burt said menacingly and ran into the room to his son's side.

* * *

><p>Dylan sat in the waiting area and stretched, looking agitated. <em>How the hell was it fair that Blaine was immediately right because he's the former bestfriend that Burt seems to love.<em> He scowled at Blaine before deciding he might as well leave because he couldn't do anything anyway; Blaine was a fool for waiting.

The curly haired boy sat outside Kurt's room for what felt like hours before he heard Finn declare that Kurt was awake again (much louder than needed; he'd have to thank him later!) and that they should all go get a coffee and let him come around fully. Blaine took this moment to slip into the room and reassess the situation. He couldn't help but smile as Kurt attempted to grin at the sight of his former bestfriend before he remembered the current situation they were in; Dad must have called him.

"Hey there Kurt, how're you feeling?" He asked from the other side of the room through fear he would be rejected now that the countertenor was finally awake.  
>"Feel about as good as i look." He choked out quietly and Blaine moved a little closer to hear him better. He ended up sat in the seat at his bedside again and smoothed Kurt's hair soothingly while they endured a companionable silence.<p>

"What are you doing here Anderson? I said **no**!" Burt shouted before looking at Kurt apologetically.  
>"Dad it's totally fine. Dylan kind of started on Blaine from what i heard anyway. I want Blaine here. Where's Dylan?" Kurt asked, trying not to make it sound like an afterthought. <em>Where was Dylan anyway? I thought he'd be the first person in here if he cares as much as he says he does. Atleast Blaine is here, he doesn't hate me then.<br>"_He went. Don't know why. I didn't do anything i promise." Blaine answered and put his hand up in a scouts promise. Kurt couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the nurse came in to tell everyone that Kurt should really get some sleep.  
>"Mr Hummel the doctor would also like a word outside." She added before administering some more painkillers that would send Kurt back into the depths of unconsciousness. Once he'd drifted off Blaine leant over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before being ushered out of the door.<p>

"Well Mr Hummel, it appears that Kurt's injuries look worse than they actually are; which is definitely something we don't get to say often." A short female doctor with a pixie crop told them, occasionally glancing at the chart in front of her. "He's got 3 broken ribs, a broken ankle and a few second degree lacerations." At this Carole squeaked sympathetically and Burt wrapped an arm around her automatically.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with that Dylan dude? From the looks of your jaw he got you good." Finn said to break the awkward silence that had presented itself when Blaine had entered the relative's room quietly.<br>"Well, he basically ordered me out of the hospital because he was there to look after Kurt now. I tried to tell him that Burt and Carole wanted me there and he kind of flipped and hit me." He said and shrugged, stretching his jaw experimentally and wincing.  
>"So this jackass is actually Kurt's boyfriend?"<br>"Yeah, they've only been together like a week but yeah i suppose he is." Blaine replied once he'd gotten over his dislike for Dylan because he was the boyfriend.  
>"If it means anything i like you more dude. You're cool." Finn said then walked over to the vending machine, selecting some Mountain Dew and drinking it with a sigh. "You might as well head home. They said he'll be in here a few weeks yet. They think he should be out just before Christmas."<br>"I think i'll go back to mine and get some proper rest then i'll come back in a few hours. Let me know if anything at all happens." Blaine added and hugged Finn awkwardly, slapping him on the back in a manly gesture. Finn nodded and watched as Blaine walked out, yawning. _I can hardly believe this. Kurt's hurt and his own __**boyfriend**__ isn't even here. I don't know what went down between Blaine and Kurt but we were all so certain they'd get together soon enough_.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Blaine was woken by Wes trying to bang his door down, demanding to know where Kurt was, why Dylan was covered in bruises and why Blaine had skipped his first class of the morning. Blaine dragged himself up and opened the door, ignoring Wes' reaction to Blaine's obviously bruised jaw.<br>"Kurt's had a car accident. Dylan tried to send me away. I said no. He hit me. I slept at the hospital. I'm going back in a little while. No I'm not going to let anyone convince me otherwise." Blaine said boredly as Wes looked at him with an exasperated expression.  
>"I'll tell the faculty then." The senior councilman merely said, rested a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder before turning on his heel to go to his next lesson. Blaine showered and changed his clothes before getting in his car and driving to the hospital, hoping that Dylan wouldn't be there and that Kurt would be awake. To his surprise both were true and Burt and family had gone to get something from the cafeteria so he had some much needed alone time with Kurt.<p>

"Hey." Blaine said quietly as he entered and set down some of Kurt's things on his bed. He'd remembered to bring some clean boxers and sleepwear for him along with some of his skin care regime. Kurt smiled thankfully, his eyes glazed over slightly as the sleep medication wore off.  
>"Thank you." He said quietly and beckoned Blaine closer. He complied and sat by his bed, one hand resting on Kurt's fragile one. "Can't sleep Blaine. The medication only makes me sleepy for a little while. Come be my pillow?" He asked, clearly still woozy from the cocktail of medication he was on but Blaine nodded anyway. He inched onto the bed beside him, careful not to hurt him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and encouraged him to rest his head on his chest. Just as Kurt had fallen asleep there was a knock at the door before a lady carrying a large bunch of lilies entered and but them at the end of the bed.<br>"Dear Kurt, get better soon. Lots of love Dylan x" The card accompanying it read. Blaine felt sick. _Should he rip up the card and say that the New Directions gang bought it or leave it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: What will Blaine do? What will he do when Dylan turns up at the hospital and demands that he and Kurt have some alone time?<strong>


	7. Secret

**A/N: Hello you lovely people. The next Chapter is the Christmas one and i'm halfway through it. I'm writing a lot more now. Feel free to review or suggest anything, or even let me know if there's something in the story that bugs you? Enjoy!**

**KayleighBella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, only characters you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Secret<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt stirred and found that Blaine was asleep peacefully. He smiled slightly then grinned as he saw his best friend in the whole wide world walk in. "'Cedes!" He exclaimed quietly and waved manically. She looked between the two boys then winked at Kurt.<br>"I saw your Facebook relationship status change. I'm so happy for you guys, we all knew it'd happen sometime." She said as she surveyed him then sat down to look at the latest issue of Vogue that Rachel had insisted Finn buy for Kurt.  
>"How did you know it would happen? You guys have never met Dylan. Please don't tell me Blaine's been telling you all everything." He said then eyed the sleeping boy suspiciously.<br>"What you mean you and Blaine aren't?" She asked then scrunched her face up unhappily. "Who the hell is Dylan and why isn't Blaine good enough all of a sudden?"  
>"Well him and Rachel, well you know, you were there."<br>"I was, and they were drunk. Finn didn't care and he and Rachel have just got back together." The girl shook her head condescendingly and handed Kurt the magazine. "Finn won't be happy. He was pretty sure Blaine was in. He's gotten rather attached to him since they bonded over that super cringe-worthy lunch he had with your family when Dalton accepted you." Kurt looked down, feeling a bit guilty. Blaine was a good guy and he would definitely be good enough if Blaine was ever to show a romantic interest in him but they were only friends. _Weren't they?_ He pondered this as Blaine stirred sleepily and finally forced his eyes open. He blushed and moved away from Kurt, stretching.

"Oh Kurt. These came earlier for you while you slept." He handed Kurt the flowers and hated every minute of Kurt and Mercedes' cooing over how romantic it was of Dylan to send him flowers. _Drat, drat and double drat. He'll never leave Dylan now. Brilliant._  
>"They're so beautiful beau." Mercedes said as she leant over the flowers to breath in the subtle scent.<br>"I know 'Cedes. He's so romantic and totally amazing. You have to meet him. Could you grab my phone and text him thank you and tell him i want him to come see me as soon as he can." He told her excitedly and she nodded enthusiastically before rushing outside to do so. Blaine sighed unhappily and stretched again. He was going to go back to Dalton and catch up on his missed work from his first few lessons. Dylan'll be there soon and Kurt will be all smitten with him. _He doesn't need me there._

* * *

><p><strong>Thad: Hey Blaine, most of the council members are busy and there's a new boy moving into Warbler house today. Could you show him to his room and show him around? I think you'll like him. ;)<strong>

Blaine looked at the message and groaned. He walked to the front of Warbler and looked at the boy who stood there, wearing the same worried but excited expression that Kurt had worn on his first day. Thad was right. Kurt wasn't really Blaine's usual type, but this new boy certainly was. He was slightly taller than him and had a look about him that screamed California sunshine. He was slightly tanned by the sun and his blonde unruly hair was pushed into messy bangs. He looked at Blaine and waved shyly as he approached.  
>"Hey, are you Blaine? I'm Scott. I'm the new student." He said and extended a hand which Blaine shook, holding on for a little longer than necessary.<br>"Yep, Thad told me you'd be here soon. You're rooming just across from me actually; with my best friend Kurt. He's in the hospital at the moment so it'll be pretty quiet but you're more than welcome to set your things up in your half of the room." Scott nodded graciously and Blaine helped him haul his bags up to the room. Blaine lay on Kurt's bed and watched him unpack. He couldn't help but notice one of the pictures he set on his bedside table which showed Scott with another boy.  
>"I hope you don't think this is too forward or rude or whatever, but are you gay?" Blaine asked once he'd found the right words. Scott nodded then shrugged.<br>"You're not gonna' beat me up are you?" He asked and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.  
>"No, i'm gay myself. So is Kurt, so you don't need to worry."<br>"I moved here to follow my boyfriend. Well sort of ex person. He came here and i kind of hoped we could rekindle what we had before y'know? We kind of broke up because he moved away."  
><em>Typical. Hot, gay and totally taken.<em> Blaine thought to himself as he quietly let out a breath. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. 'spose he meant a lot then." He said, thinking about how he would follow Kurt to the ends of the earth if he asked.  
>"So do you and this Kurt guy have anything... significant?" Scott asked as he looked at the pictures of Kurt and Blaine on Kurt's board on the wall. Kurt was stunning. He looked like an angel, he could see what Blaine saw; definitely. If things didn't work out with his ex, and Blaine didn't mind, he'd definitely see whether he could charm Kurt.<br>"No we don't. Well, i really like him, but he has a boyfriend now so." Blaine shrugged, trying not to let the pain and hatred come through in his eyes. He looked at the pictures on the countertenor's board, realising he'd never seen it before. There were a lot of Kurt and his New Directions friends, but also a lot of him and Blaine doing various things Kurt had decided was photo-worthy.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed and Blaine was pretty sure he was going to have to get insanely inebriated or run and hide somewhere. It turned out that Kurt was going to be out of the hospital tomorrow, Christmas Eve and Dylan was going to bring him back to Dalton and settle him in. Scott had been spending a lot of time with Dylan recently and Wes had managed to find out that the pair had been in the same school before their transfers to Dalton and that there was a lot they needed to catch up on. Blaine had decided that Kurt would like it if Blaine trimmed up his side of the room with Christmas decorations that the lead Warbler had paid extortionate amounts for just because they were "stylish". Blaine remembered that Christmas was Kurt's favorite holiday and so he had stayed to see him. <em>I bet Dylan doesn't know what Kurt's favorite holiday is, or color, or number.<em> Blaine thought bitterly as he walked into Scott and Kurt's room with the sticky tack and decorations.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Scott was wrapped up in Dylan's arms, kissing him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the universe. Blaine felt sick. "What the **hell** do you think you're playing at Dylan?" He demanded, pulling the pair apart and grabbing Dylan by the scruff of his collar. Scott looked between them, confused. "Umm… Can someone tell me what's going on? This is Dylan… The guy I moved here to follow. I thought you said you liked Kurt, Blaine, not Dylan."  
>"Y'know I said Kurt has a boyfriend. Well this is him." Blaine spat, jabbing his finger into Dylan's chest with more force than necessary. "Get out. Both of you. You wanna' be cheaters. You do it in your room Dylan." He said and shoved him towards the door. Scott scrambled to his feet and ran out, past Dylan and down the corridor to lock himself in one of the community bathrooms.<p>

Blaine began putting up the decorations and couldn't help but feel enraged by what he'd just seen. Dylan had been going to see Kurt everyday and he was just starting to think that maybe he could make Kurt happy and that should be all that should matter to him. Kurt would never believe him. It was hardly fair; Kurt would just pull the "you're just jealous" card and the argument would be lost. _David would know what to do. I'll ask him._ He thought just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
>"Hello? Hey Kurt."<br>"Hey, look this is really embarrassing but I told Dylan the wrong date for me getting out so I'm sat in the car park in my sexy gown with no-one to come get me. I tried ringing Dylan but he didn't answer. Think you could come get me?" Kurt asked trying to sound as cutely pathetic as he could.  
>"Course I can. I'll be right there." Blaine replied and practically ran to his car. Hopefully this would earn him major brownie points.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for this Blaine, it means a lot." Kurt said as Blaine helped him put his bags in the trunk and helped him get his heavily bandaged leg into the car with minimal discomfort. "I really missed you Kurt. I decorated your room for you because i remembered how you said Christmas was your favorite holiday." Kurt grinned and rested a hand on Blaine's as it rested on the gear stick.<br>"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Look. Snow." Kurt said when they were halfway back. "Pull over. I want to dance in the snow. It's on my lifetime list of things to do before I die." He said and Blaine chuckled at how inherently Kurt that was. He pulled over and helped Kurt out. He put his hands on his shoulders awkwardly, trying to keep a distance from him. The taller boy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him close to him as they began to sway together as the cold white flakes began to fall all around them. _**This is perfect.**_Kurt and Blaine thought together and Blaine gazed into the countertenor's eyes, trying to determine whether they were blue, green or brown. "Do you forgive me?" Kurt whispered and Blaine was suddenly aware he'd subconsciously moved closer so their breath mingled. "I'll always forgive you." He mumbled in reply. He leant up on his toes and pressed his lips gently against Kurt's soft ones. _Oh crap, why did I do that?_ Blaine thought until the soft lips on his pressed back. He pulled Kurt a little closer until they were flush against each other. Kurt made a noise which sounded like encouragement and he broke away, only to kiss him again lightly before pulling back completely.

"Blaine, we shouldn't. I… Dylan. You know." Kurt said, hoping he made some sense. He couldn't do this. _I love Dylan don't i? But then again I love Blaine too. But I love Blaine as a friend, I think._ The lead warbler took a deep breath and let it out abruptly. "He doesn't deserve you Kurt. You deserve so much better than him and me, and everyone in this God damned state. You just can't see that. I like you as a friend, of course I do. I don't even know why I kissed you; it just kind of felt like the right moment. I'm not even sure whether I want to be in a relationship or anything like that so I think we should just forget that happened, for now." He said and helped Kurt back into his car. He disliked the awkward silence that the journey home held and was almost glad when he'd gotten Kurt to his room. Dylan sprang apart form Scott who was sat by him on Scott's bed. "Who is this? And why is he in my room. With my boyfriend?" Kurt demanded shrilly as he put his things away.  
>"He's your new roommate and he also happens to be Dylan's old… friend." Blaine explained and enjoyed the terrified look that crossed both Scott and Dylan's faces as they waited for his last word. Dylan jumped up from the bed and immediately crossed the room to smother Kurt in kisses and "affection". Blaine had decided he'd had enough along with Scott who promptly left the room with him.<p>

"I don't see why you willingly share him." Blaine began when they were safely out of ear shot of the door.  
>"I'm not <strong>willingly<strong> sharing him; I just thought that because Kurt wasn't around maybe it wasn't true. I'd rather share him than not have him at all." Scott shrugged and Blaine mimicked his movement. "Say Scott, do you fancy going for a walk in the snow with me. I think it'd do us both some good to get away from the loving couple." He asked and offered Scott his arm which he took hesitantly. Blaine walked with him, talking about menial things for a while and finally they came to a bench beneath a tree on the very edge of the campus. He loved this tree, he remembered summer when Kurt would visit and they'd sit under the tree and just cuddle and talk. Scott sat on the bench and turned his full attention to Blaine. "Blaine, you know. You're not bad looking."  
>"Umm… thank you?"<br>"Wait, let me finish. What I meant is. We're both pretty good looking. Both the guys we want are tied up in a relationship. How about we fool around to pass the time? You never know. One of them may actually truly like us and decide they're too jealous to let us go."  
>Blaine mulled the idea over in his mind before nodding. <em>What did he have to lose? He'd already lost Kurt so it couldn't get much worse.<em>

* * *

><p> <strong>Next time: How will the Academy, and Blaine react to his and Scott's newfound romance? Maybe Kurt isn't as serious about Dylan as he first thought but is it too late?<strong>


	8. New Feelings and Nicknames

**A/N: I'm so sorry I ever abandoned this story. I'm going to try and update once every couple of weeks. I got sidetracked by my two new other stories; The Designer and The Director and More Than A Fan. Soooo sorry. Enjoy this chapter. :) x **

**Chapter 8: New Feelings and Nicknames.**

Dylan couldn't help it, he was trying to focus on Kurt; he really was. Scott just kept gazing into Blaine's dreamy hazel eyes and it served to make him angrier. Kurt had his fingers interlocked with Dylan's and was chattering away animatedly about something one of his friends had said they were getting him for Christmas.  
>"So Mercedes promised to get me a 3 year subscription to Vogue. How cool is that?" He finished off his sentence, more than a little annoyed that Dylan didn't really seem to be listening at all.<br>"Mhmm. Brilliant." He replied and Kurt had his answer. _I wonder what it is he's staring at? I thought he was staring at me but it looks like he's staring right through me._ The fashionista thought and snuck a look behind him at whatever it was that held his boyfriends' gaze. _Oh my Gaga. Blaine and __**Scott?**__ Some good being in hospital has done me. I've totally missed all the gossip. _  
>"I know Dyl, I think it's weird too. I mean since I came home from hospital I haven't really seen much of Blaine. Now I know why." He said and leant forward to press a quick kiss to Dylan's cheek.<p>

The bell rang and Kurt sighed. This was his first day back after his long stint in hospital and he knew that he had lots to catch up on. He stood up without thinking and hissed with pain as he remembered his broken bones and grabbed for the crutches that lay beside him. _I feel like such a cripple. Everyone keeps giving me these really pitying looks and its driving me insane. I think maybe Dylan's getting bored of helping me around I mean, it's hardly a turn on is it?_ Kurt thought to himself as he made his way slowly to Calculus. He hated calculus and so did the rest of his class it seemed, with the exception of Blaine, of course. Blaine sat next to Kurt today which was unusual. Kurt had decided to sulk at the back of the class and take notes occasionally; Blaine being more of a sit-at-the-front-and-listen-intently kind of person.  
>"Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?" Blaine wrote on a scrap of paper from his exercise book.<br>"Fine thanks. So, you and Scott?" He wrote back and put the paper on the corner of Blaine's desk.  
>"Mmm, I don't know. Just kind of happened."<br>"Yeah. Cool. I'm happy for you." Kurt passed the paper back and tried to make the smile reach his eyes. He resigned to taking more notes, seeing as he found Calculus insanely difficult along with Music Theory (how ironic!). He was happy for Blaine and Scott, sort of. He'd moved on so why was it such a crime for Blaine to get a new boyfriend that Dylan seemed to be more interested in than his own.

Blaine stole a glance at Kurt after 4th period when he was hobbling towards his Music Theory class. He winced when Kurt tripped and his crutches, along with himself, hit the floor with a clatter. Dylan didn't seem to notice and Blaine cursed under his breath as he ran to Kurt's aid and picked up his scattered papers and books. Only when Kurt was thanking Blaine did Dylan notice and frowned, confused by the exchange.  
>"He fell. Not that you'd noticed. See you in theory." Blaine added to the pair and made his way to their last class of the day, being sure to save Kurt a seat beside him at the back. He walked in slowly, relying heavily on his crutches, wincing a little. Blaine couldn't help but feel sorry for Kurt, and that made him hate Dylan even more, which made him angry with Kurt for choosing Dylan because he'd gone and kissed Rachel. <em>And now he had a boyfriend. Well, a fake one, but no one else had to know that.<em>

"Hey, Blaine. This is kind of embarrassing because I sing and all that; but I have trouble reading music. Could you go through the notes with me again? Pretty please?" Kurt asked, snapping him from his reverie, unaware the lesson had even started. The soprano stuck his bruised bottom lip out in a pout to emphasize the point. _This boy will actually be the death of him._ He thought as he flicked through his own notes, trying to ignore how adorable Kurt looked.

After a half hour of Blaine going through notation with Kurt for what felt like the hundredth time, the fashionista sighed dramatically and let his head hit the desk in frustration. Blaine felt bad for him, he really did. He knew he was trying but it just wasn't going in. _At least they were talking again. That was a step in the right direction. _  
>"Would a coffee help? We could practice in lunch break next?" He offered Kurt; trying to ignore how it felt like that first "date" they'd been on only a few months prior.<br>"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll just text Dylan and let him know. He might worry otherwise." _Wow, I wasn't aware that Dylan was Kurt's keeper now._ Kurt quickly wrote out a text to Dylan explaining that he as going to get a coffee from the local coffee shop and have lunch off campus practicing music theory. The coiffed teen stood and grabbed his crutches quickly when the bell rang signaling their lunch break. They walked together in a companionable silence over to Blaine's car. Kurt ignored the way Blaine's arm felt around his waist as he helped him into the passenger's side.  
>"Thanks Blaine. It kind of is a bit difficult to get in and out of people's cars."<br>"No problem." He answered and jogged over to the drivers side and started the car up, making sure to drive very carefully because he didn't want to cause Kurt any more stress after his car accident. 

"Kurt" "Blaine" they started in unison and they both laughed, Blaine smiling contentedly and remaining silent so Kurt could speak first. "I've missed this." The brunette said, sounding as though he was admitting it to himself as well.  
>"Same Kurtie." He said, using the term of endearment they had adopted one evening when Kurt was sulking about Blaine messing up his hair while they watched a film. Things had been so different then.<p>

"_Blaine. If we watch any more Harry Potter then I think I'm going to have to jump off the top of this building. Seriously this is like the hundredth time we've watched it this month."  
>"And it gets better every time we watch it." The nerdy boy quipped and ran a hand through Kurt's hair where he was laid against Blaine's chest on his couch. The countertenor scowled at him and sat up, swatting his hands away before crossing his arms and pouting.<br>"Now Kurtie. Don't sulk with me." Blaine had said and wrapped an arm back around him, pulling him closer.  
>"Fine Blainers. I won't."<br>"Good boy." _

_They'd both fell asleep on Kurt's couch and Wes had burst in the next morning to ask Kurt about going shopping but he hadn't the heart to wake either of them. He knew that as a prefect he should probably have reprimanded Blaine for breaking curfew and sleeping in someone else's room but he could see they were both innocent and fully clothed. _

"Blainers." Kurt said quietly, liking the way it sounded on his tongue again as he looked over at Blaine as he drove. He reached out and ran a hand through his friend's gelled hair, freeing a few of the curls like he did often when they were closer. Blaine let out a quiet whine as he kept his eyes on the road, pulling up at a quaint little coffee shop he went to often. _He loved when Kurt would stroke his curls. Oh how he'd missed it._

The lead warbler helped Kurt from the car, wrapping an arm around him again until he had his crutches firmly on the ground. Both boys tried to ignore the sparks they felt when they touched. Blaine held the door open for Kurt when they walked in and they were greeted by a cheery waitress.  
>"Hey Blaine." The excitable blond said and wrapped her arms around him tightly and he hugged her back. "It's been way too long. Who's your friend? He's hot." She said bluntly when her eyes found Kurt who was stood shyly behind Blaine, blushing as she looked him up and down.<br>"Kurt, meet Leah. She was one of my best friends in High School. She was like my older sister who kept the bullies at bay." He explained and rolled his eyes as she shook Kurt's hand and winked at him.  
>"Nice to meet you. Blaine. I fancy some sugar. I'm having a pity party because I keep tripping on these stupid things." He kicked one of his crutches and Blaine placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. "I want a big vanilla milkshake with cream and sprinkles please." He said and Blaine giggled.<br>"For two." Blaine added and showed Kurt to his usual booth by the window overlooking the small park.

"So the notes between the lines are F, A, C and E." Kurt said hesitantly as he studied the sheet music in front of him. Blaine nodded encouragingly and they both leant in to the milkshake, capturing one straw each in the same glass. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, liking the closeness between them but trying to ignore it. The other boy reached forward and stroked Kurt's cheek gently. The moment was ruined by Kurt's phone ringing and Lady Gaga's Born This Way snapped them from their reverie.  
>"It's Dylan. One second." Kurt said as he answered and cursed that he couldn't get up unaided for a private conversation.<br>"Where the hell are you?" Dylan demanded down the line, sounding furious.  
>"I said, having coffee and working on notation. What's wrong?"<br>"I just want to know who the hell you're with because Scott doesn't know where Blaine is and neither of us likes you two together. You've been fighting for so long and we don't want you two to upset each other anymore."  
>"Well, I am with Blaine. We've made up." Blaine scowled curiously at the mention of his name and decided that Dylan probably had stepped up to be Kurt's keeper and was demanding that they come back and stop making plans to elope.<br>"NO. Blaine and I aren't coming back yet and you two can't come along. Stop being a jerk. We're friends so deal with that." Kurt snapped and Blaine was concerned, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Kurt's hand like he used to; the younger boy breathing heavily.

**Dun dun dunnn…  
>What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm doing a long Christmas chapter next, up sometime next week. Review? Let me know if you have any ideas? It'd be nice to know if you guys are still with me after I kind of ditched the story. :(<strong>

**KayleighB x**


	9. This Means A Lot To Me, Blaine

**Chapter 9: This means a lot to me, Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had both come back from their trip to the coffee shop and ignored their boyfriends for the rest of the day and weekend that followed. Kurt was laid on the floor in his room doodling some fashion designs that incorporated his own wardrobe. He had his iPod on as loud as it would go listening to Sugarland's new album. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was quite a fan of this new countrypop genre that was becoming ever more popular.

"_I can be an incredible machine.  
>Made of blood and love and hope and lust and steel." <em>

Kurt sang and squeaked loudly as someone gently touched his shoulder. He pulled one of his earphones out and turned to find Blaine smirking playfully at him.  
>"Kurtsie. I shouted you like 5 times and you didn't answer. Nice song though." He added then winked playfully as Kurt struggled to sit up, scowling as his cast made it much more difficult.<br>"Sorry Blainers. I was working on some outfit stuff and listening to some music so I didn't hear. What seems to be your problem?" he asked as he took in Blaine's slightly dishevelled look and the snowflakes that were rapidly melting in his hair. He looked kind of sexy with his cheeks flushed with color and his scarf pulled tightly around his neck.  
>"As you know it's only a few days until Christmas."<br>"3 to be precise."  
>"Yes, well. Emily is coming over by taxi to come and give me her Christmas present to me. She keeps asking for a McQueen scarf and I couldn't find any on the internet and you're the only person I know who could help. You will help right?" The lead warbler asked without taking a breath, one hand on Kurt's blazer, tugging it childishly.<br>"Right, well, yes. I can help you but I still can't drive so I'll need you to drive me to the mall." He said as he mentally thought of the best place to buy a nice McQueen scarf that wouldn't set him back so much of a fortune. There was this little shop tucked away down the far side of the food court that Kurt loved and he was pretty certain that they'd have some in stock and give their best customer a discount.  
>"Lets go then." Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's crutches from the side. "Do you still need someone to drive you to get the cast off on Boxing Day?"He asked as Kurt straightened his tie and let Blaine hoist him to his feet. The counter tenor nodded and grabbed his own scarf and hat, securing them tightly. "Cool, I'll take you." Blaine replied and led Kurt out to his car, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist so if he would slip then it wouldn't break his other leg.<p>

"I think Emily would like this purple starry one *. It's like mine and she seemed to love that." He said and held it up to admire it and the way it was made. He giggled slightly as Blaine nodded in baffled agreement and took it to the cashier, getting out his credit card and hoping it would not make too much of a dent. Kurt hopped over and was greeted warmly by the well dressed young man who was taking the money.  
>"How's my favorite customer? Ooh and this must be Blaine that I've heard so much about." The man said and Kurt nodded happily and his hand went around Blaine's waist again as he let go of one of the crutches to shake the man's hand.<br>"You think you could hook me up with that 20% again and I can be your personal shopper again like last time?" The fashionista asked the man and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Blaine was pretty sure that no-one could resist Kurt when he gave them _that_ look. He was proved right when the young man nodded enthusiastically and scanned the barcode, applying a discount and then smiling as he gave Blaine the receipt and put the scarf in a box then gift wrapped it.

"I suppose you'll let me by you lunch because you helped to make me the best brother in history, right?" The shorter teen asked as they walked closely together through the food court.  
>"I'm in the mood for Italian." Kurt remarked after he pondered the question and then steered Blaine to his favorite Italian restaurant. "I know I watch my diet but its nearly Christmas and I really fancy some pizza and garlic bread." Blaine laughed and nodded, informing the waitress that they would like a table for two. They both blushed when they were led to a candlelit booth in the corner that held a single red rose in a vase as the table decoration. He raised a hand and gently brushed the other teen's rosy cheeks and smiled fondly.<br>"You still look cute when you blush." Blaine said and it took him back to a conversation they'd had back in summer when they'd gone on an 'adventure' and Kurt had decided he hated the countryside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Look Kurt I know you hate the countryside and the outdoors but this stream is so cute at this time of year, I love it and because you're my best friend then you have to come with me." Blaine whined as Kurt fought his way through the overgrown plants and the thorns that caught in his clothing. He'd agreed to this stupid 'adventure' because he'd had an argument with his father who said he needed to get out and live a little. The only good thing to come from this excursion so far was the fact that Blaine kept their hands linked together as he led him through the overgrown pathways. "Now close your eyes. I mean it. I'll be checking." He told him and Kurt obeyed, shutting his eyes tightly and giving a surprised squeal when Blaine took him by the waist and guided him forwards towards the sound of running water.<em>

_When Kurt was allowed to open his eyes he did so and took a deep breath as he took in the beauty of the scenery around them. There was a waterfall directly in front of them that led to a small clear lake. The water cascaded down the rocks in a therapeutic way and he could finally see the attraction. Blaine led him down a small path that revealed a small sandy area before the water. It was their own private beach. He'd promised to take Kurt somewhere that he could relax because he had been pretty stressed out lately with the warblers practice and his exams. "Oh and I hid a picnic down here earlier, I hope nothing's got it." He said and looked behind one of the larger trees by the water that provided enough shade for them to be comfortable on the hot summers day. Kurt helped Blaine lay down the black and white checked blanket on the sand and set down the basket. He sat close to Blaine and was delighted when he saw that he had included a lot of his favorite, but onscure, foods. Kurt leant close to his companion and rested his head in his neck and nuzzled it there briefly.  
>"Thanks for this Blaine. It really means a lot." He'd whispered then kissed his neck once. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine blush red and he did so too when he reached down and ran his calloused finger over the younger boys lip.<br>"You look cute when you blush." Blaine had mumbled quietly._

* * *

><p>"Earth to Kurt. This lovely lady would like to take our drinks order." Blaine said and laughed when his friend was finally snapped from his daydream.<br>"Sorry, I'll just have an ice cold mineral water please."  
>"Make that two." Blaine said and continued to peruse the menu with a smile. "What were you thinking about a minute ago? You seemed to be daydreaming about something happy."<br>"Oh." Kurt said abruptly and turned away to blush guiltily. "I was just thinking about that picnic we had in the summer and we ended up getting in trouble with Wes and Dave because you pushed me in the stream and I ended up dragging you in too. He was so angry when we turned up in those Dalton sweats to the warbler's rehearsal because our uniforms were at dry cleaning." He reminisced happily then giggled thinking about the look on everyone's faces when they'd explained what had happened.

"We'll just get a side order of garlic bread and a medium margarita pizza please." Blaine told the polite waitress when she returned with their drinks and gathered their menus up. They talked about menial things, but both boys could tell that they were avoiding the sore subject of boyfriends. Neither one had had contact with theirs today nor did they really care. Blaine moved around to sit beside Kurt and giggled quietly when Kurt declared that he had changed his mind and that the amount of calories he would be consuming was preposterous.  
>"Kurtsie. Come on. Do it for your Blainers." He tried and then picked up a slice and held it in front of Kurt's mouth, edging the piece forward until Kurt finally gave in with a sigh and took a bite of it. His expression immediately changed to one of pleasure and Blaine smirked triumph before taking a bite of the same piece himself.<br>"Definitely the best pizza ever." Kurt said when his mouth was empty and he'd taken a sip of his water. Almost an hour had passed and Blaine was waiting on a chocolate fudge cake that he'd convinced Kurt that he _had_ to try. "You'll make me fat." Kurt had protested but he had cut him down with a simple "you'll always be perfect regardless of your weight or looks."  
>"Listen to me Anderson. Your charm will only get you so far in life." The fashionista grumbled and unwillingly took a bite of the decadent cake that was being offered to him. The other boy was not prepared for the noise of pure pleasure that Kurt made and he looked at him, slightly mortified as the noise went straight to his groin.<p>

Neither of the boys were prepared for what they saw when they had just paid the bill and were leaving. They saw Scott and Dylan across the restaurant, hands clasped together over the table and they were leant close to one another across the table. Blaine couldn't be happier as he watched Kurt's gaze turn to horror. Of course he hated to see him hurting but maybe this was the kind of thing that Kurt needed to break up with Dylan. It also gave him an excuse to break up with Scott. The taller boy's eyes darkened dangerously as he stormed over to their table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Newest chapter, could you guys possibly review and let me know whether any of you are still reading so I know whether to continue. I had major writers block but I seem to be over that now. I now have an artist page on facebook where you guys can contact me with ideas and see my latest musical covers and musings. (nomistake123 on youtube and my facebook page is linked on my profile on here).**

**Half way through mtaf's new chapter and the first chapter for a collab that I'm way excited for! **

*** I'll do a cover of your choice and dedicate it to whomever gets the reference here ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>

**Incredible Machine – Sugarland**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Kurt has to deal with what he's just seen and you'll never guess what he does to Dylan in the restaurant. ;)<strong>


End file.
